


Unicorn Frappuccino

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Казалось бы, за годы дружбы с Пхичитом Юри должен был привыкнуть к тому, что проигрывает все заключенные с ним пари. Но, видимо, Юри был из тех безумцев, которые делают одно и то же и каждый раз ожидают разного результата.





	Unicorn Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Кофешоп!AU: благодаря инстаграму я узнала, что в американском Старбаксе продают [вот это](https://www.starbucks.com/menu/drinks/frappuccino-blended-beverages/unicorn-frappuccino-blended-cr%C3%A8me), и решила, что Виктор Никифоров непременно захотел бы его попробовать))

Все началось с пари.

Казалось бы, за годы дружбы с Пхичитом Юри должен был привыкнуть к тому, что проигрывает все заключенные с ним пари. Но, видимо, Юри был из тех безумцев, которые делают одно и то же и каждый раз ожидают разного результата. Хотя сам он о себе думал или как о человеке, верящем в чудеса, или как о коллекционере грабель — в зависимости от ситуации.

В этой конкретной ситуации причиной и объектом пари стал напиток, выглядевший так, будто в фирменный стакан «Старбакса» единорога стошнило радугой, и называвшийся соответственно (конечно, от упоминания тошноты маркетологи воздержались, оставив лишь единорога, но Юри ни на секунду не сомневался, что не только у них с Пхичитом возникла подобная ассоциация). Впрочем, работники кофеен, в меню которых включили это сомнительное спецпредложение, оперативно переименовали его в «Слезы бариста», настолько трудоемким было его приготовление. Хорошо хоть, акция была временной и длилась всего неделю.

— Не понимаю, кто в здравом уме закажет эту дрянь, — сказал Юри, скептически рассматривая смесь молока, взбитых сливок и какого-то невероятного количества ароматизированных сиропов, содержание сахара в которой превышало все разумные пределы. — Разве что человек, решивший покончить с собой путем впадения в диабетическую кому.

— На каждое извращение найдется свой извращенец, — назидательно произнес Пхичит. Он был свято уверен, что за год работы в «Старбаксе» стал специалистом по человеческой психологии, и мысленно ставил диагнозы по заказам.

— Ну всему же есть предел! — с негодованием возразил Юри и отправил тренировочный фраппучино в мусорный бак.

— Спорим? — хитро прищурился Пхичит.

Ну, здравствуйте, грабли. Давно не виделись.

— На что?

— Первому человеку, который закажет единорожий фраппучино, ты напишешь на стакане свой номер телефона.

— А если это будет шестилетняя фанатка мультсериала про маленьких пони? — с ужасом спросил Юри. — Хочешь, чтобы меня заподозрили в совращении несовершеннолетних?

— Да ты посмотри на себя в зеркало, ну кто поверит, что такой интеллигентный мальчик… Впрочем, ты прав. Именно те, кого меньше всего подозреваешь, в итоге оказываются совратителями несовершеннолетних, — Пхичит на секунду призадумался, но быстро нашел выход: — Ну, тогда просто припишешь под номером телефона, что подрабатываешь бэбиситтером.

Юри скептически вздернул бровь, но промолчал. В конце концов, пари заключают, чтобы их выигрывать. Ни один нормальный родитель не купит своему ребенку эту сахарную бомбу замедленного действия с кучей красителей. Еще, конечно, можно было в случае проигрыша ошибиться на одну цифру в номере телефона — совершенно случайно, конечно же — но Юри был человеком честным, принципиальным и педантичным.

— А если прав окажусь я и за эту неделю единорожий фраппучино никто не закажет, ты неделю проживешь без инстаграма, — решительно заявил Юри.

— Ты страшный человек, — с притворным ужасом охнул Пхичит. — Но принято. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет единорожий фраппучино. По рукам!

Но скрепить пари они не успели — колокольчик над входной дверью оповестил о приходе клиента. Пхичит при виде серебристых волос и стильного пальто расплылся в довольной улыбке, которая показалась бы Юри очень подозрительной, заметь он ее. Но все внимание Юри было приковано к Виктору — именно так звали обладателя серебристых волос и стильного пальто.

Имя Виктора — «через «кей»!» — Юри знал потому, что тот уже месяц заходил к ним каждое утро и заказывал гранде американо. Пхичит все недоумевал, как это у человека, который каждый день надевает новый галстук, может быть такой скучный заказ, но Юри скучные заказы нравились, потому что их было просто делать.

И Виктор ему тоже нравился — отчасти из-за галстуков, отчасти потому, что напоминал Джона Кэмерона Митчелла (благодаря Пхичиту Юри неоднократно пришлось посмотреть «Хедвиг и злосчастный дюйм», и раз на десятый он наконец-то проникся), а по большей части просто потому, что нравился — вместе со своими галстуками, скучным заказом, серебристыми волосами и стильным пальто.

И это, разумеется, было проблемой, потому что в присутствии Виктора Юри немедленно терялся и даже на пару секунд забывал, как приготовить самый обычный гранде американо. Впрочем, растерянность Юри скрывал за фасадом профессионализма и жутко гордился тем, что у него даже маркер в руках не дрожал, когда он принимал заказ.

— Доброе утро! Гранде американо, как обычно?

— Утро, — слово «доброе» Виктор всегда опускал, как будто утро и не могло быть никаким другим. — Пожалуй, нет. У вас там на рекламной вывеске единорожий фраппучино. Это же не первоапрельская шутка?

— Сегодня двадцать третье апреля, — бодро сообщил Пхичит. — А единорожий фраппучино призван приносить людям радость и счастье.

«И повышенный уровень сахара в крови», — мрачно добавил про себя Юри.

— Немного радости и счастья мне не помешает, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Один единорожий фраппучино. Толл.

— С вас четыре девяносто пять.

Пхичит улыбался так, будто ему сейчас не пять долларов дали, а выигранный в национальную лотерею джек-пот. Юри же с отчаянием подумал, что лучше бы им попалась шестилетняя любительница мультсериала про маленьких пони — примечание про бэбиситтинг хотя бы поместилось на стакане, в отличие от «простите меня, я просто заключил с другом идиотское пари, на самом деле я не навязываю клиентам свой номер телефона, как в дурацких ромкомах».

Но пари есть пари.

Тем более, что Виктор номер телефона даже не заметил — или сделал вид что не заметил. Забрав заказ, он с восторженным видом ребенка, которому подарили новую игрушку, потрогал голубые блестки на шапке взбитых сливок, задумчиво облизал палец, привычно пожелал Юри с Пхичитом доброго утра и ретировался, унеся с собой самый сомнительный напиток в меню «Старбакса» и номер телефона Юри.

— Вот и все, — Пхичит хлопнул Юри по плечу. — А ты боялся.

— Ну да, ну да, — пробормотал Юри. Какое-то внутреннее чутье (а, возможно, здравый смысл) подсказывало, что это дурацкое пари ему еще аукнется.

И не обмануло ведь: проверив после смены телефон, Юри обнаружил СМС с незнакомого номера. «Не понимаю, кто в здравом уме закажет эту дрянь».

— Я так понимаю, напиток Виктору не понравился, — констатировал Пхичит, бесстыдно пялившийся в экран телефона Юри через его плечо. — На какие жертвы только люди не пойдут, чтобы заполучить немного радости и счастья.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — с деланной невозмутимостью ответил Юри, пряча телефон в карман.

Написать Виктору ответ о единороге, которого стошнило радугой, он всегда успеет.


End file.
